FROM SHANGRILA TO JAPONESS
by Rod G
Summary: Reworked and reposted!SABER MARIONETTExSAIYUKI crossover!Sanzo and his companions find themselves transported to Terra 2 where they meet Otaru and his marionettes! ON HIATUS
1. Newcomers to Terra 2

FROM SHANGRI-LA TO JAPONESS

(A Saber Marionette J/Saiyuki crossover )

by ROD G.

(Disclaimer : I do NOT, repeat NOT own either Saber Marionette J nor Saiyuki.This takes place

between SMJ Again and SMJ to X .)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEWCOMERS TO TERRA 2

A new day dawned on Japoness . Already there was much activity at Otaru Mamiya 's

apartment . Cherry , one of Otaru 's three marionettes , had just finished making breakfast . The

petite violet-haired android female was now setting up the table . Soon enough , Otaru , the brown

haired youth had entered along with bluish/black-haired Lime and red haired Bloodberry .

" Man , " Otaru said , " something sure smells good . "

" I hope you like it , Master Otaru , " Cherry replied politely .

" Yay ! Breakfast ! " An excited Lime said . " I 'm so excited ! I like breakfast ! "

" I 'll say, " Hanagata Mitsurugi said as he popped his blonde head from the sliding door . " It

does smell so good ! " Suddenly an exasperated Bloodberry proceeded to unceremoniously

toss him away , sending the annoying dandy flying throught the air .

" I swear , " the tall marionette said , " every morning it 's the same thing . "

" Well , " Otaru said , " now that the Saber Dolls have moved out , maybe things won't be so

hectic anymore . "

But even as he said those words, he wondered if that would be the case .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another world , another time . Perhaps another reality altogether . Perhaps .

Four travellers had climbed down a small jeep . One was a jaded looking blonde-haired man

in the robes of a monk . His name was Genjo Sanzo . His three companions looked human but

were actually demons . One was a brown haired youth named Son Goku . Another , Cho Hakkai ,

wore a monocle . The tallest was magenta haired Sha Gojyo .

Once all four climbed down , the jeep transformed into a tiny winged dragon named Hakuryu .

" Hey , Sanzo , why did we stop ? " Goku asked with a slight tone of impatience . That prompted

Sanzo to hit Goku with a paper fan that the monk tended to carry .

" Now listen here , " Sanzo spoke in a slightly exasperated tone , " we stopped because I sensed

something odd ahead of us . Call it a feeling . "

" What do you mean ? " Gojyo asked . Soon the foursome were marching , unaware that they

were being watched . Watched by four figures who were hidden in a nearby ridge . They were

demons as well . Their leader , whose name was Kougaiji , had tracked Sanzo ' s group to this place

for a purpose known to himself . One of his followers , a dark purple haired female named Yaone ,

watched him with mild interest .

" Is there something we should know about ? " She asked . Kougaiji then replied , " I have a

feeling something out of the ordinary might be up ahead . "

" Really ? " Asked the young orange haired demon girl called Lirin .

" I can see that for myself , " Dokugakuji , the large male answered . The four of them followed Sanzo 's

group , making sure not to be detected .

The monk and his party soon found themselves staring at a huge symbol of an unknown nature

scrawled on the ground . The one who finished scrawling it was a baldheaded man in an ornate

green robe .His pointy ears and sharp teeth revealed him to be a demon . He began to gesture and

chant and the design on the ground began to glow , glowing ever brighter .

" Who are you ? " Sanzo asked . " Are you a demon ? "

" Oh , I am much more than a demon . I am Yang the mage . Soon I will be the most powerful sorceror

in this or any other world ! "

It was then that Sanzo whipped out his banishing gun , ready to fire . Suddenly , a gust sprang up ,

forcing Sanzo to fire at the ground , resulting in a blinding light swallowing the mage , Sanzo and his

group as well as Kougaiji and his companions .

After what seemed like an eternity , Sanzo and the others woke up . Unknown to them , Kougaiji ,

Dokugakuji , Yaone and Lirin were nearby , all unconscious . Of the mage who called himself Yang ,

there was no sign whatsoever .

" W- where . . . where are we ? " Goku asked .

There was no answer .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later , Sanzo , Goku , Hakkai and Gojyo were riding Hakuryu in jeep form when they

noticed a city not far ahead . Soon , after Hakuryu had changed back to his tiny dragon form , the

foursome had entered the citystate of Japoness with hardly any hassle .

Less than an hour after entering Japoness , Sanzo and his party were sitting by a small building .

" I 'm hungry , " Goku began to moan .

" When aren 't you hungry , you dumb little monkey ? " Gojyo teased , which got him a dirty look from

Goku .

" I think we should decide on our next move , " Hakkai said , " which may not be as easy as it sounds ,

since we 're not sure what this place is . "

Sanzo nodded in agreement .

Meanwhile , Lime was running around , cheerfully waving at several passersby . Several minutes later ,

she noticed four young men standing around . She looked at the foursome quizzically .They did not

seem to her like they were from Japoness .

" I'm still hungry , " Goku moaned . Suddenly Sanzo hit him with his paper fan .

" Stop complaining , " Sanzo uttered . " We still have to . . . "

Before he could say anything more , the four of them heard a voice .

" Hi . "

The four turned around and saw a cheerful looking girl behind them .

" You 're not from around here , are you ? Allow me to introduce myself . My name 's Lime . Can I help

you guys with anything ? "

Sanzo and the others did not know what to say .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT CHAPTER : Sanzo and his companions end up staying with Otaru and his marionettes . Don't

miss the armwrestling match between Sha Gojyo and Bloodberry!


	2. Four New Guests

FOUR NEW GUESTS 

Lime had led Sanzo , Goku , Hakkai and Gojyo to Otaru 's apartment .

" Oh , Otaruuuuuu ! " She called out . " I 'm home ! "

Sanzo looked around from the open door . Then he muttered , " What a dump."

" Well , we can't afford to be choosy at this point , " Hakkai said .

" Hope there 's food , " Goku said . " I 'm starving ! " To which Gojyo replied , " So what else is new ? "

Soon enough , Otaru , followed by Cherry and Bloodberry , came in . The three of them were more than

a bit startled to see the new arrivals .

" Hey , Lime , " Otaru said , " who are these guys ? "

" Allow me to introduce them , " Lime replied . " This is Genjo Sanzo , this is Son Goku , this is Cho Hakkai

and this is Sha Gojyo . "

" So , what exactly are they doing here ? " Bloodberry asked . Lime soon explained how she met the

foursome who , for some reason or other had no place to stay . Sanzo ' s credit card , given to him

by the Merciful Goddess , was of no use . None of the businesses in Japoness accepted the card . With

nowhere else to go , they were standing around where Lime found them .

" I was wondering , Otaru , " Lime said , " would you guys mind if they stayed with us ? "

" WHAT ? " Otaru , Cherry and Bloodberry bellowed in unison , unable to believe what they had heard .

" Lime , are you sure this is a good idea ? " Cherry asked , to which Lime replied , " But they really have

no place to stay , and . . . "

" I don 't believe this , " Bloodberry said , " it hasn 't been long since the Saber Dolls moved out . Now

you want these guys to move in ? "

" If I may , " Hakkai answered , " I believe we can earn our keep in whatever way we can . "

There was a rather uncomfortable silence before Otaru said , " Fine . They can stay upstairs . But Lime ,

you really should have told us about all this before inviting them . "

" Sorry . "

Turning to the foursome , Otaru then said , " Allow me to introduce myself , I 'm Otaru Mamiya . This is

Cherry and this is Bloodberry . Of course , you already know Lime ." Lime then noticed Hakuryu on

Hakkai 's shoulder . Grinning sheepishly , Hakkai then said , " Oh , this is Hakuryu ."

" He 's so cute ! " Lime squealed with delight.

" Is there any food ? " Goku asked before Sanzo hit him with his paper fan . " What was that for ? "

Then Sanzo replied , " To teach you not to be so rude ! "

Soon enough , Gojyo began to notice Bloodberry .

" Hey gorgeous , how do you do ? " Gojyo said as he put his arm around Bloodberry 's shoulder .

" Just what do you think you 're doing , pal ? " Bloodberry asked .

" You and me , baby , " Gojyo replied , " we ought to have some fun . "

" Excuse me ? "

Gojyo then said , " Hey , don 't fight it . After all , you ' re a babe and that 's enough for me . "

As Gojyo prepared to kiss Bloodberry , she punched him away .

" Sorry , buster , " she said , " but you 're getting too full of yourself . "

Sanzo then said , " Well , no one can say he didn 't deserve that ." To which Hakkai added , " I can see

what you mean . "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As evening fell , there was quite a lot of activity at Otaru 's . Cherry was busy whipping up dinner . No

sooner had she served the rice than both Lime and Goku were wolfing it down .

" More , please ! " They both exclaimed in unison as they simultaneously thrust their bowls .

" Well isn 't this cute ? " Hakkai said with a slight smile . " That Lime is as much a chowhound as Goku . "

Suddenly , Hanagata popped up , saying , " Why ,Otaru , you never told me you had guests . " A quite

puzzled Sanzo stood up and asked , " Who is this ? "

" Hanagata Mitsurugi ," the blond dandy replied . An irritated Sanzo then hit Hanagata with his fan .

Sanzo then said , " Sit down , shut up or I 'll kill you . "

" Otaru, " Hanagata said , " are you going to let this cretin talk like that to me ? " Then Sanzo said , " Who

are you calling a cretin , you cretin ? "

A flustered Hanagata had no choice but to sit down .

Once dinner was finshed , Cherry picked up the dishes . Then Hakkai got up . He then told her , " If you

like , Miss Cherry , I could help you with the dishes . "

" Why , thank you , Mr . Hakkai , I appreciate this , " Cherry replied .

No sooner had Hakkai and Cherry moved into the kitchen , Gojyo stared rather inently at Bloodberry

who asked , " What are you staring at ? "

" Y ' know , " he said , " that wasn 't nice of you , punchin ' me like that . "

" Well , you were a bit too fresh , if you know what I mean ," Bloodberry replied . Without warning , Gojyo

flashed a grin as he lit a cigarette and said , " Tell you what . Why don 't the two of us armwrestle ? "

" Excuse me ? " A puzzled Bloodberry asked .

" You heard me , babe . You beat me , I leave you alone , but if I beat you , I get cozy with you . "

Bloodberry had a confident look on her face as she said , " You're on , bud . " Gojyo grinned again as

they both clasped their hands over the table . At that moment , Cherry and Hakkai came in , both being

rather curious .

" What 's going on , Master Otaru ? " Cherry asked . Then Otaru replied , " Looks to me like Bloodberry

is gonna armwrestle that guy Gojyo . "

" Well this is interesting ! " Hanagata said . He then noticed Sanzo staring at him . " What do you want ? "

" I suppose you have money , don 't you ? "Sanzo asked . Hanagata nodded . Then Sanzo said , " How

about you and I make a wager ."

" Wager ?"

" I 'll bet any amount of cash you have that she ' ll beat Gojyo . "

Hanagata was puzzled for a few seconds . Why would Sanzo bet against his companion ? But then

Hanagata said , " You 're on . "

Gojyo and Bloodberry stared at each other in the meantime .

" You ready , babe ? " Gojyo asked .

" Whenever you are , " replied Bloodberry .

Next Chapter : Who will win this armwrestling match : Sha Gojyo or Bloodberry ? Plus , a couple of

newcomers arrive at Japoness . What do they want ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo Juste Belmont ,angelady and Cylon One , thank you for replying .


	3. Arrivals to Japoness

ARRIVALS TO JAPONESS

For several minutes the marionette called Bloodberry and the demon called Gojyo had been

struggling in this armwrestling contest . Sanzo had just made Hanagata a bet on Bloodberry

to win , much to Hanagata's puzzlement . Everyone present , including the normally quiet

Cherry and Hakkai , ended up being caught up in the excitement .

" Come on , Bloodberry ! " Exclaimed Lime .

" You can do it , Gojyo ! " Goku yelled out .

As the minutes stretched , the tension swelled to a feverish pitch . Then , just when it

seemed this contest would go on further , Bloodberry managed to slam Gojyo's arm to the

table ,much to everyone's surprise ,particularly Gojyo himself .

" Well , pal , " Bloodberry said , " looks like I win . " Goyjo said nothing , but rather , kept on

nursing his wrist . Sanzo however turned to Hanagata and said , "She won the match so I won

the bet ."

Taking out a wad of bills , an irritated Hanagata hurled them at the floor and said , " I hope you

choke on these ! "

Hanagata then stormed out of Otaru 's apartment . Sanzo picked up the money calmly . Gojyo , who

just overheard the conversation between Sanzo and Hanagata and said rather incredulously ,

" You bet against me ? Why ? "

" I figured on playing some pretty good odds since I had a feeling she was quite strong . Strong

enough to give you more than a bit of trouble , " Sanzo replied , non-plussed . Gojyo was not

interested in Sanzo 's reason .

Otaru did not exactly care for Sanzo 's attitude himself , but figured there was no point in

arguing the matter .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Japoness city limits , four figures stood watching .

" It looks like a human city to me , " Kougaiji said .

Then Yaone asked , " What should we do ? "After a pause , Kougaiji then said , " Yaone , you ,

Lirin and Dokugakuji are to enter that city and find out whatever you can ."

" What will you do ? " Yaone asked .

" I 'll find out more about this place we landed on . I 'll send for you when I need you . "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay , lady , " Gojyo said to Bloodberry , " you may have beaten me at armwrestling , but I

know of one thing nobody can beat me at . " He then produced a deck of cards .

" Anybody for Poker ? "

" Poker ? " Lime asked , to which Goku answered , " You know , a card game . " Goku then saw

Otaru standing and said , "Does anyone here know anything about poker ? 'Cause if you

don 't , your chances of winning don 't look good ."

Naturally this caused Goyjo to give Goku a dirty look , much to Bloodberry 's bemusement .

" What the hey ? " Bloodberry said . " I ' ll give it a shot . "

Goku also decided to play as did Lime .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanagata was walking around in a sulk when he saw three figures in odd outfits . Odder still

was that only one of the three was male . Needless to say , Hanagata 's curiosity was piqued .

" Well ,what 's this ? " He said to himself.

Dokugakuji , Yaone and Lirin had barely entered this city when a certain dandy crossed their

path .

" Excuse me , friend , " Hanagata was adressing Dokugakuji , " but do these two marionettes

belong to you ? "

That comment brought a puzzled reaction from both Yaone and Lirin .

" What did that guy call us ? "Lirin asked . All Yaone could do was shrug .

" They 're with me if that 's what you mean ," Dokugakuji replied . Then Lirin pouted at Hanagata,

asking , " Do we look like marionettes to you ? "

Hanagata then said , " You don 't fool me . After all , there 's only one human female in all of

Japoness , and her name is Lorelei ! "

' What is he babbling about ? ' Doukgakuji thought to himself . Yaone just stood with a look of

mild disinterest . Lirin was getting rather fed up .

" Do we look we care about that ? " She asked .

" Give me a break ! " Hanagata said . " It hasn 't exactly been my night , what with losing a bet to

that monk ! "

Dokugakuji then asked , " What monk ? "

" The one with his three companions , " Hanagata said , which prompted the trio to talk among

themselves .

" Is it possible that Sanzo and his companions are here ? " Yaone asked . Then Lirin said , " What

are the odds ? "

Dokugakuji then turned to Hanagata and asked , " So , tell me , where is that monk ? "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gojyo was winning .

Lime hardly knew the first thing about poker , Bloodberry had a poor hand , as did Goku .

Otaru , Cherry and Hakkai simply watched .

Sanzo was lost in thought . The Merciful Goddess had yet to contact him , if she even knew

where he was . Suddenly the front door slid open and there stood Hanagata .

" Otaru . . . we have company . "

Behind him were three figures . Sanzo , Goku , Hakkai and Goyjo recognized them .

Meanwhile , beyond Japoness , Kougaiji stood face to face with a rather stern-faced man .

" Who are you ? " Kougaiji asked .

" You may call me . . . Faust . "

Next : What will happen now ?


	4. Unlikely Company

UNLIKELY COMPANY 

Sanzo , Goku , Gojyo and Hakkai could not believe their eyes . Standing at the open

door of Otaru 's apartment were Dokugakuji , Yaone and Lirin . An understandably

displeased Sanzo stood up and said , " If the three of you are here to cause trouble . . . "

It was then that Otaru asked , " Do you know those three ? " An irritated Sanzo then said ,

" What a stupid question . "

" Hey ! Don't call Otaru stupid ! " Lime snapped at Sanzo who responded by hitting her

with his fan .

" Ow ! " Lime wailed . " That wasn't nice of you ! "

" Whoever said I was nice ? " Was Sanzo 's reply .

Goku then said , " I guess now you know how THAT feels like . " Meanwhile Hanagata

was at a corner of the room , tryng to stay out of this situation .

" Well , well , " Dokugakuji said , " who would have thought we would run into each other

in this place ? "

" No doubt you three are looking for a fight , " Sanzo said .

" Hold it ! " Otaru exclaimed , not without alarm . " This is no place for fights of any kind ! I

don ' t know what kind of trouble they caused in the past , but this is not the time nor the

place for it ! "

Clearly , Sanzo surmised , Otaru was unaware that the reasons for their rivalry were more ,

for lack of a better word , complicated . But Sanzo was not in the mood to explain every

single detail , so he had no alternative but to agree with his host , at least at this particular

point . Yaone then spoke .

" I can see that a fight here and now may not be to anyone's best interests , so I propose

we may let this go , for the time being . "

Lirin looked on with puzzlement , but chose to follow Yaone 's lead . Dokugakuji decided

to do the same , but still watched at Gojyo , his half-brother .

"Another time , perhaps , " Dokugakuji said . With that the three were preparing to leave

when Otaru asked , " Do you three have any place to stay ? "

No reply .

"If you don 't have a place to stay , I believe I might know of one . "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an apartment building , there lived three marionettes .

Only these were no ordinary marionettes . They were Saber Dolls from Gartlant . Their

names were Tiger , Luchs and Panzer . They came to this place not long after moving

from Otaru's home because their beloved Lord Faust wanted them to .

There was a knock at the door . No sooner had Luchs opened than she saw Otaru , his

marionettes and seven strangers there .

" Is there anything I can do for you ? " Luchs asked .

"As a matter of fact , " Otaru said , " we were wondering if you could find a place for

these three . " He was indicating Dokugakuji , Lirin and Yaone .

Tiger and Panzer did not know what to make of this , but Luchs then said , " Well ,

there 's an empty apartment nearby . I guess they can take that as long as they earn their

keep . "

That seemed to settle the matter more or less .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere , Kougaiji watched Faust with some interest .

" What exactly brings you here ? " Kougaiji asked , to which Faust replied , " I could ask

the same thing of you . "

Kougaiji pondered whether or not to say anything . Then Faust said ," If you must know ,

a few hours ago , I had this strange feeling . . . as if something strange had come to our

world . Perhaps you might know something about it . "

There was a tense silence between Faust and Kougaiji.

" Perhaps , but only because I was brought here .Whether it was by accident or for

some purpose I can't say for sure . "

Faust 's reply was , " I see ."

Faust and Kougaiji stared at each other in silence .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day , Sanzo pondered about all that had happened to him and his companions .

He recieved no word from the Merciful Goddess and he began to wonder if she had any

idea where he was and , if so , if she planned to return them home . Soon he wondered

about the plan to revive Gyumao . The plan that he and his companions were supposed

to stop .

Not far away , Lime was walking down when she noticed Goku .

" Hey , Goku ! " She called out . What are you doing here ? "

" Just looking around , " he replied , "hopefully finding some food ."

It was then that the two had noticed a crowd ahead of them .

" What do you think is going on over there ? "Goku asked . Lime then replied , " Let 's

find out ! "

With that , the marionette and the demon dashed towards the crowd . Apparently ,

some sort of contest was about to begin .

" Come one , come all ! The eating contest is about to begin ! " The announcer called

out . Goku and Lime could not believe their ears . An eating contest ? They both decided

to enter on the spot .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter : Who will win this eating contest ? Lime or Goku ?


	5. The Contest

THE CONTEST 

Lime and Goku prepared themselves .

They were seated at a table . In front of them were more than a few bowls of rice . The announcer

saw others preparing to sit down . The three judges were doing the same .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lirin was walking around when she saw a crowd nearby . She then saw Goku and Lime sitting down .the

She then walked up to the announcer and asked , " What's going on ? " The announcer then replied ,

" This is an eating contest . "

" Wow ! " Lirin squealed with excitement . " Can I join in ? "

One of the judges said , " Sure . Why not ? "

Almost immediately , Lirin sat down next to Goku . He and Lime both noticed her . " Lirin , " Goku

aked , "what are you doing here ? "

" You know me , I like eating as much as you do , " Lirin replied .

Some of the onlookers were rather puzzled . To them , Lirin must have been some sort of marionette

with a Maiden Circuit like Lime , Cherry and Bloodberry . But Lirin was not aware of all this nor was she

interested in such things . All she cared about at this moment was this contest .

" Begin ! "

Soon all twenty contestants were chowing down . Within ten minutes , five of them were forced to

quit . Five minutes later , six more did so .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otaru was walking around when he saw Cherry .

" Cherry , have you seen Lime ? " Otaru asked , to which Cherry replied , " No , Master Otaru . In

fact , I was looking for her myself because I wanted her to get a few things for me . "

It was in that moment that Hakkai showed up with Hakuryu on his shoulder . " Is anything the

matter ? " He asked . Otaru and Cherry then told him about Lime , then he said , " Well , I

haven ' t been able to find Goku . Maybe wherever he is , Lime might be there as well ? "

" That might be a possibility , " Cherry said .

Soon , the three of them were on the move .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nine remaining contestants were still at it . However , five minutes later , one bowed out . Still ,

Goku , Lime and Lirin continued stuffing their faces . Back at Otaru ' s apartment , Hanagata was at

the door when he ran into Bloodberry .

" Say , have you seen Otaru ? " Hanagata asked to which Bloodberry replied , " He left this morning ,

if you must know. A darn shame , really . There were a few things I wanted to tell him . "

It was at that moment that Gojyo showed up , asking , " Is this something I should know about ? "

" Not really , " replied Bloodberry . " I ' ll be looking for Otaru . "

" I ' ll join you if you don 't mind , little lady. "

" What about your friend the monk ?

" Sanzo ? He's upstairs meditating . I ' ll leave him a note . "

" Well , " Hanagata said , " if you 're going to look for Otaru . I ' ll join you and when I ' m with my

dear , dear friend Otaru , I 'll . . . "

Before Hanagata could finish , Bloodberry unceremoniously shoved him far , far away , much to

Goyjo ' s bemusement .

" Come on , you , " she told him , " at least you 're not as annoying as Hana . "

" I ' ll take that as a compliment , " he replied .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the contest wore on , the number of contestants was whittled down to five , with Goku , Lirin

and Lime among that number . Four minutes later , however , two bowed out .

" Amazing ! " One of the spectators said . " Now it 's down to Lime , that other marionette and that

young fella ! "

The three of them continued to chow down bowls of rice. Suddenly a fly began to buzz around

Lirin . The fly circled her for a while , but she swatted it away . A couple of minutes later , she

noticed something not far away . She then got up towards the object,which turned out to be a

mere button.

"She's out , " said the announcer , prompting Lirin to exclaim , "What?Just because I got up ?

Oh come on !"

But ultimately she had no choice but to leave . Now it was just Goku and Lime .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloodberry and Gojyo met up with Otaru,Cherry and Hakkai . It was then that theyall noticed

a commotion not far away . A pouting Lirin walked toward them .

" Say , Lirin , " Hakkai said , " by any chance , have you seen Goku and Lime ? "

" Oh , yeah . They ' re over there . "

The five headed in the direction Lirin indicated and saw Lime and Goku stuffing their faces with

rice.

"How do those two pack away so much rice ? "Cherry asked , to which Hakkai replied , " One

of the great mysteries of life . Assuming , of course that Lime is anything at all like Goku . "

Suddenly both Lime and Goku stopped eating.

" That was good rice , " Goku said .

" You said it ," Lime replied.

The judges conferred among themselves.Then they quietly told their decision to the annoucer

who then declared , " Folks . . . we have a tie ! "

Otaru , Cherry , Hakkai , Gojyo and Bloodberry could not believe their ears . Apparently Lime

and Goku were both too full to continue .

" It you ask me , " Gojyo said , " I don 't think there would have been enough rice to feed that

little monkey , so maybe this is for the best ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Otaru's apartment , Sanzo was meditating .

Ever since he and his companions came to Terra 2 , Sanzo tried to contact the Merciful Goddess ,

without much success .

After meditating for quite a long time , he heard a familiar voice in his head .

"About time I managed to reach you . "

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for the delay . I've been rather busy with many things .

In case you're wondering . . . yes,Lorelei will appear in a couple of chapters,be patient.


	6. Calm before the Storm

CALM BEFORE THE STORM

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sanzo , you and your party are on this world for a reason . "

Sanzo could barely believe what the Merciful Goddess was saying .

" What reason , may I ask? "

" Yang . "

" That so-called sorceror ? " Sanzo asked .

" All I can tell you at this point ," the Merciful Goddess replied , " is that he could prove to

be a threat not only to this world that you 're on , but also to all existence as we know it . "

" What are you talking about ? "

" The fact that you and the others are in this world isn't enough? "

" Hello , we're here by accident , " Sanzo replied , then the Goddess said , "Accident

or not , if Yang can transport people to other worlds , who knows what else he 's capable of ? "

After several seconds of silence , Sanzo then said , " I suppose you want us to deal with

this somehow ? "

"Only after stopping Yang can all of you return to your proper world , Sanzo . "

Sanzo then asked , " What of the plan to revive Gyumao ? That 's what you

wanted us to stop , remember ? " The Goddess reply was , " For some reason ,

that plan has come to a standstill . "

"How convienient , " Sanzo answered with a hint of derision .

Another pause .

" What choice do we have ? "

" What choice indeed ?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai was walking around when he noticed Cherry with a piece of paper in her

hand .

" Excuse me , Miss Cherry , I couldn't help but notice you seem in a hurry . "

" Ah , Mr . Hakkai , I have plans to make a very special meal tonight but getting all

the ingridients on this list would take hours by myself . "

After a pause , Hakkai then said , " I have an idea . I could gather half of the stuff on

this list , leaving you free to gather the other half ."

"That 's a great idea ! " Cherry replied . She then tore the paper she carried in half ,

giving one of the halves to Hakkai . She then said , " You can tell the grocers that I sent

you for these items . "

Hakkai then said , " Well then , wish me luck ."

With that , the two of them dashed off . Not far away , Yaone , who was walking

nearby , looked on with a puzzled look on her face .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures stood on a field not far from Japoness .

" What you are saying is , " Faust said , " you and your lot are here because a so-called

wizard caused you to be here . Sounds hard to believe ."

"Whether you believe it or not , " Kougaiji replied , " it's the truth . "

While Kougaiji did not normally associate with humans , he felt that he had no choice

whatsoever .

" We should be finding anything unusual . "

For some reason , Faust began to believe Kougaiji .

"Agreed . "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few hours , Cherry and Hakkai were seen dashing at every grocery store all

over Japoness . At one such grocery store , Hakkai gave his half of the list to a grocer

and said , "Miss Cherry sent me . "

"Ah yes , she's one of my best customers . "

The grocer then handed Hakkai some of the items on the list to him . Cherry , for her part ,

had no trouble obtaining her items from the stores she went to . Hakkai had two or three

items to obtain when he ran into Yaone , who said ," Mr . Hakkai , You seem to be rather

busy , I see . "

" Well , miss Yaone , " Hakkai replied , " I'm helping Miss Cherry prepare a feast for tonight .

You and your friends may come if you like . Now , if you ' ll excuse me . . . "

With that , he zoomed away leaving Yaone scratching her head .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baiko and Tamasaburo , the two sabers who served as imperial guards , stood on top of

Castle Japoness .

" Tamasaburo , what is it ? " Asked the marionette with the greenish-blue hair.

" There 's an uneasy feeling in the air , Baiko ," replied her lavender - haired companion .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" We've been walking for hours , Faust , and so far , we ' ve found nothing , " Kougaiji

said . " I ' m beginning to think - - - "

Suddenly Faust interrupted him . " Hold it ! What ' s that in the distance ? "

The two began to take notice of an ominous looking structure miles ahead of them .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next ?


	7. The Coming Storm

THE COMING STORM

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that the structure that Kougaiji and Faust saw was quite tall was an understatement .

It was a tower that seemed to pierce the clouds , seemingly unaffected by the dark lightning

called Plasma .

" That wasn't there days ago , " Faust exclaimed , to which Kougaiji replied ,

" I wonder . . . did that mage have it built ? "

"Maybe he did , " was Faust ' s reply .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cherry and Hakkai had managed to finish getting the groceries . Now the two of them were

at the kitchen at Otaru's apartment .

" Well , miss Cherry , " Hakkai said , " shall we begin ? "

" Indeed , " Cherry replied , " I can hardly wait until Master Otaru tries this dish . . . "

Then she began to lose herself in a fantasy involving her and Otaru . Hakkai looked on in

puzzlement .

" Miss Cherry ? " He asked . " Are you . . . are you all right ? "

That snapped her out . She then said , " Oh , sure , Mr. Hakkai . Let 's begin , shall we ? "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelei , the sole human female on Japoness , was tending to the garden at Castle Japoness

when Baiko and Tamasaburo showed up .

" Is something the matter ? " Asked the the red haired young woman .

" Lorelei , " Baiko replied , " we have reason to believe something not quite right may be brewing

somewhere . "

" What do you mean ? "

" Let us say . . . we have a hunch , " answered Tamasaburo .

" A hunch . "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otaru , Lime , Bloodberry , Goku and Gojyo were seated by the table . They were soon joined by

Sanzo who , unknown to them had just been in contact with the Merciful Goddess .

" How long do we gotta wait ? " Goku asked impatiently . " I'm starving ! "

" After all that rice you and Lime scarfed down ? " Gojyo asked .

" You may have something there , Red , " Bloodberry replied .

It was then that a rather grumpy Sanzo muttered , " Would you lot mind knocking it off ? "

That got him more than a few stares .

"What are you staring at ? " Sanzo asked irritably .

"Great , " Gojyo said to himself, " Sanzo ' s even moodier than usual ."

It was at that moment that Cherry and Hakkai showed up with a tray containing a modest sized

yet impressive looking feast . Lime's eyes popped at this sight . As for Goku , he began to drool .

The rest were quite impressed although Sanzo kept his opinion to himself .

" Wow , Cherry , " Otaru said , " you and Hakkai made this ? It looks delicious . "

Cherry couldn ' t help but be estasctic when she heard these words . " Oh , Master Otaru, you

don ' t how pleased I am you like this meal . "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the tower, the wizard Yang was preparing himself . Days ago,when Yang had arrived on this

world he used his powers to raise an enormous tower to use as his base of operations . He was currently

performing a ritual that would enable him to control all natural forces .

That moment was at hand .

Some distance from the tower Faust and Kougaiji watched as a strange glow issued from within it . All

of a sudden , the sky around the tower began to grow cloudy and dark .

A storm was brewing .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This adventure is about to kick in high gear !


End file.
